Katie Jones
'Early Life' In her Family Katie is the youngest out of her and her brother. When Growing up Katie was picked on but fought back as much as she could against them and often got suspended from school because of it. She also traveled to wrestling shows with her brother Sting and appearing on WCW in the Summer of 2000. In 2005 she debuted in the WWE as a Valet for her older Sister Carrie Copeland 'Wrestling Career' In the summer of 2000 Katie appeared in WCW under the ring name Angel. While in WCW that summer she was kidnapped by Vampiro and held hostage by him a couple of times before Sting saved her for good at the end of the summer. The next time Katie was working for a company was in 2005 in WWE. In 2005 Katie debuted in the WWE as Carrie Wilson's manager and continued to be her manager till she was released from the WWE in late 06. Darning that time Katie only wrestled a couple of times and they were mostly on WWE Heat. While in the WWE Katie mostly spent her time in their then delevlopmental territory OVW (Ohio Valley Wrestling) when she was not managing Carrie. Darning that time she also had a relationship with Chris Jericho but that ended badly when he started beating her up outside the ring. After WWE Chairman Vince McMahon found out and released Katie from her Contract in Late 06. A few years later Katie turned up in TNA darning their Final Resoultion Pay Per View In 08 where she cost the Main Event Mafia the match against the Frontline. There she would remain in the frontline until the Main Event Mafia Broke up at Bound For Glory in 09. Darning her time in the Frontline she became the first Knockout to hold the TNA X Division Champion, One Half Of The TNA World Tag Team Champions and the TNA Global Champion.. And she was the first Knockout to recive a TNA World Title shot against Kurt Angle at Hard Justice of 09 but was unsuccessful at getting the title. But she did become the TNA Knockout Champion for a few months till losing the title to Taylor Wilde a few months later. The next time she got a shot at the TNA World title was at Genesis of 2010 when she faced off against her Husband AJ Styles but was once again unsuccessful at retaining the title due to the fact that AJ aligned himself up with Flair that night. Afterwords she would go on to have a rivalry with him and Flair and eventually the rest of Fortune till they turned face on the February 3, 2011 edition of TNA Impact. At Bound For Glory 2010 she defeated Abyss but also began a war with Immortal until she won the TNA World Title at Final Resoulion. After winning the title it was announced that she had tricked Eric Bischoff into signing 50% of the Company to her. There she would be an on screen authority figure. On The February 17th edition of TNA Impact Katie formed the stable The Entourage which consists of Ally Covell, Former TNA Knockout Champion Ivory Williams, Eliza LoMonaco, Lakeisha Davis-Hughes and Lily Daniels On March 3rd she teamed up with her brother Sting to take on the Hardys in a tag match which Katie and Sting won. From there they would be a tag team on and off. On July 7th it was announced that she would change her ring name to Katie Styles due to her brother not fighting back against Hogan. At Destination X a few days later she defeated Abyss to win the X Division Championship. Currently Katie is now the part time Manager for her Sisters in Law tag Team Sisters Of Doom plus defending her X Division and World Championships. At Bound For Glory she retained both her titles against Austin Aries and Bobby Roode. On The October 20th Episode of Impact Wrestling TNA President Dixie Carter named both her and Sting Authority Figures and named her the TNA Vice President. On That same night she lost the World title to James Storm after keeping the title for 10 Months making her the longest Reigning World Champion in recent history. Recently she's taken Eric Bischoff's son Garrett under her wing and has became his manager and tag team partner backing him up when it came to Immortal. On the November 10th edition of Impact Wrestling she aligned herself up with Jesse Sorensen after saving him from a beatdown by Kid Kash and Austin Aries.At Turning Point she retained her title against Jesse Sorensen but after the match they almost got ganged up by Austin Aries and Kid Kash. There she announced that it would be her and Jesse vs. Aries and Kash that Thursday on Impact. That Thursday Katie and Jesse defeated them. That same Thursday her along with Lacey and Fayne Pfohl became the tag team Hellraiser Angels after defeating Mexican America for the TNA World Tag Team Championships. It was announced that they would defend the titles under the 'Free Bird' Rule. Also that Thursday Katie along with Sting accompained Garrett to ringside in his match against Gunner which he won. The following Thursday Katie managed AJ in his 8 person tag team match. After the match Robert attacked him and tried to attack Katie but her and Ivory double teamed him. After that Katie just laughed when Ivory stole Robert's belt.. On December 1st Katie was once again AJ's manager when he faced off against Jeff Hardy, Ivory Williams and Bobby Roode. After the match which Bobby won Jeff Jarrett tried walking down to the ring but Sting stopped him and when he made Jeff's match Karen came down mad and yelled at Sting then he announced that darning Jeff's match at Final Resolution Karen would be handcuffed to both Sting and Katie. On the December 8th edition of Impact Wrestling Katie got into a brawl with TNA World Champion Bobby Roode after the brawl ended she named herself the Special Guest Referee for the Roode/Styles/Williams 30 Minute Iron Man match at Final Resolution. She also once again accompained Garrett Bischoff to ringside against his match with Gunner. After Garrett won the match his dad Eric Bischoff ran down to the ring and handcuffed Katie to the ring as he and Ric Flair beat up on Garrett. After they got done they let her go and she called for help for Garrett. She also accompained AJ to ringside in his tag team match against Bobby and Jeff Jarrett. At Final Resoultion on December 11th Katie retained her X Division Championship against Kid Kash and Austin Aries. She was also handcuffed to Karen Jarrett durning the Jeff Hardy vs. Jeff Jarrett match. Durning the Triple Threat 30 minute Iron Man match Katie counted to three when Ivory pinned Robert just as the timer went off. After it did Katie declared that Ivory won the match and awarded her the belt. 'Personal Life' On September 27, 2009 she got married to Fellow TNA Superstar AJ Styles after 5 months of Dating and an additional 2 months of being Engaged. She also stated in a couple of Interviews that she suffered from Anoxia but recovered from it with the help of her sister and brother. She also stated that thanks to the Abuse she suffered from Chris Jericho that she can't have any kids. Katie and her sister Carrie are 100% Straightedge Katie also has her own sports wear clothing line out called 'KS Sports wear' Katie is also currently taking collage classes in business at the University of Central Florida. She is graduating in 2012. Siblings: Sting (Brother), Carrie Copeland (Half Sister), Edge (Half Brother in Law), Ally Covell (Half Sister In Law),Christopher Daniels (Half Brother In Law), Lily Daniels (Half Sister In Law) Samantha Jones (Sister In Law), Mandy Jones (Sister In Law) Children: Albey, Avery and Ajay Jones (Step Sons), Skylar Borden Jones (Adoptive Daughter) Nieces/Nephews: Asia Borden (Niece), Gracie Borden (Niece), Garrett Borden (Nephew),Stephen Borden Jr. (Nephew) Selena Wilson (Half Niece), Edward Copeland (Half Nephew), Alex Jones (Niece) Jerica Covell (Half Niece), Joshua Covell (Half Nephew) Cousins: Miranda Overton (Cousin), Rayne Roberts (Half Cousin in Law), Bianca Cline (Cousin in Law) 'Tattoos' A Pair Of Tribal Angel Wings On her Upperback A Purple Heart Tattoo Inside her right Wrist, a Japanese Symbol Meaning Love on her lower Right Hip, A Dragonfly on her Left Foot, A Japanese Symbol meaning Courage on her left Ankle, a Red Star With Angel Wings Inside her Left Wrist, a Pink Tribal Tattoo on her upper side of her Right Arm, a Butterfly Tattoo on the right side of her neck, A Pink Tribal Heart Tattoo on her Upper Right Hip and a Pink and Blue Tribal Flower Tattoo on her Upper Left Arm. 'Finishers' Solo *Darkness Approaches (Knee Drop Off The Top Rope) *Dawn Awakens (Back Flip Off The Top Rope or Cage) *Flying Star (Steel Cage Move Only) (450 Splash off the Cage) *Wedgie Buster (Gives the Oppoent a Wedgie First then Backbreaker) *Spinal Tap *Styles Rage (Almost like the Ankle Lock and the Figure Four combind but only uses one Ankle for it) Tag Team *Scorpions Darkness (Scorpion Death Drop (Sting) Darkness Approaches (Katie) Combination) *Ivory Awakens (Ivory Blossom (Ivory) Dawn Awakens (Katie) Combination) *End Of The World (Backbreaker (Katie) Spinal Tap (AJ) Combination) *Hellraisers Rage (DDT (Lacey) Styles Rage (Katie) Combination) *Emo's Revenge (Spinning Dropkick (Katie) Spear (Ally) Combination) 'Tag Teams/Stables' *The Entourage (Leader) *Hellraiser Angels (With Lacey) *Katie and Ally *Sisters Of Darkness (With Carrie) *Sting and Katie *Katie, Ally and Lacey *Sisters Of Doom (Mostly Manages Them) *Katie and Garrett 'Ring Names/Nicknames' *Angel (2000 in WCW) *Katie Styles (July 7, 2011-October 20, 2011) *First Lady Of The X Division *Mrs. Phenomenal One (By Fans) *Sister Of The Icon *Katie Borden (Current) 'Wrestlers Managed' *Carrie Copeland (Till Late 06) *Chris Jericho (Till Late 06) *AJ Styles (From 09-10 then from 11-current sometimes) *Ally Covell *Ella Trinidad *Lacey Hellwig *Sting (Once in a While) *Sisters Of Doom *Garrett Bischoff *Jesse Sorensen 'Managers' *Carrie Wilson (Till Late 06) *AJ Styles (From 11-Present sometimes) *Ally Copeland *Ella Trinidad *Lacey Hellwig *Sting (Once in a While) *Garrett Bischoff 'Title Reigns/Accomplishments' Title Reigns *5 Time TNA X Division Champion (Current) *2 Time TNA Tag Team Champion (Current) (AJ Styles 1 Time Hellraiser Angels 1 Time*) (Is Currently Defending it Under the 'Freebird Rule' with the Hellraiser Angels) *3 Time TNA Knockout Champion *2 Time TNA Knockout Tag Team Champion *1 Time TNA Global Champion *1 Time TNA TV Champion *1 Time TNA World Heavyweight Champion Accomplishments *1st Ever TNA Knockout Grand Slam Champion *Current TNA Vice President 'Entrance Music' *Sting Theme by Jimmy Hart and H. Helm (WCW 2000 when going out with Sting) *Seek and Destroy (Live from Woodstock 1999) by Metallica (WCW 2000 Also when going out with Sting) *In The End by Linkin Park (WWE 2005-2006 when going out with Carrie or singles theme) *Decode by Paramore (2008-2009) *Me Against The World by Simple Plan (2009-2010) *Diamond Eyes (Boom-Lay Boom-Lay Boom) by Shinedown (Singles Theme 1 or tag team theme with Garrett) *Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold (Singles Theme 2) *Monster by Paramore (Singles Theme 3) *Young by Hollywood Undead (Singles Theme 4) *Attack by 30 Seconds To Mars (Tag Team Theme with Ally) *High Voltage by Linkin Park (Entourage Theme) *Almost Easy by Avenged Sevenfold (Sisters of Darkness Theme) *Fully Alive by Flyleaf (Hellraiser Angels Theme 1) *Boom by P.O.D (Hellraiser Angels Theme 2) *Slay Me (Remix) by Dale Oliver (When Teaming with Sting) *Criticize by Adelita's Way (1st Tag Team Theme With Ally and Lacey) *What You Want by Evanescence (2nd Tag Team Theme With Ally and Lacey) *Made Of Stone by Evanescence (When Managing and Teaming with the Sisters Of Doom) *I Am (Fourth Remix) by Dale Oliver (When Teaming with or going out with AJ) 'Twitter Account' Katie's Twitter Account is @Angel_Devil_Katie and mostly uses it to talk to her friends and fans on there. She also posts pictures of her family and gives out links to her Youtube Videos where she mostly does covers of Songs or posts videos backstage with her friends. Category:Wrestling OC's